Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 32
, Norway |presenters = |executive = Albert Odina |opening = Sigrid performing "Strangers" |host = |interval = Miia performing "Dynasty" |map year = 32 |entries = 43 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Dig Deep" |nex = 33 |pre = 31 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 32, also known as ESCT #32, was the thirty-second edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The contest was held at the Grieg Hall, in Bergen, Norway, for the second time in the history of the country, following Norway's victory at the 31st edition in Zagreb with the song "Strangers", performed by Sigrid, with 169 points and only 11 points of margin with the runner-up Switzerland. The show was hosted by the current winner Sigrid and the actress Josefine Frida Pettersen. Forty-three countries officially confirmed their participation in the 32nd edition of the contest. Another six countries decided to withdraw from the contest due to different reasons. Luxembourg, who was fined with a edition of no participation and Netherlands withdrew for the first time ever since their debut; Germany and Italy decided not to participate and take a break from the contest while Czech Republic and Macedonia could not participate because of budget cuts. In the meantime, Azerbaijan was the only country that returned to the contest after withdrawing last edition due to some polemics with Armenia. Once again, due to the decreasing number of participant countries, the Pre-Semifinal Round (PSR) didn't take place this edition. Lxandra from Finland became the thirty-second winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Dig Deep with a total of 196 points. San Marino finishing in second place and United Kingdom finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo of the thirty-second edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The main logo is a set of strings and shiny colours that represent the waves of the sea. They are displayed in different ways to also represent the fjords of Norway. The slogan used for this edition is "Be Wild" refering to the feeling of being free and the desire of being wild in our world, respecting people and also ourselves to do whatever we want to do. Participant countries Forty-three countries officially confirmed their participation in the 32nd edition of the contest. Another six countries decided to withdraw from the contest due to different reasons. Luxembourg, who was fined with a edition of no participation and Netherlands withdrew for the first time ever since their debut; Germany and Italy decided not to participate and take a break from the contest while Czech Republic and Macedonia could not participate because of budget cuts. In the meantime, Azerbaijan was the only country that returned to the contest after withdrawing last edition due to some polemics with Armenia. Returning artists Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}}In this edition, 9 former representatives who performed as lead vocalists or group members for the same and/or different countries in previous editions, returned to the contest. This was the third time for Ira Losco to represent her country Malta after doing it so in the nineth and twentieth editions. The singer Tove Styrke debuted in the twenty-second edition representing Sweden. The representative of Azerbaijan in the twenty-fifth, twenty-sixth and in the thirtieth edition Eldar Gasimov, returned to the contest for a fourth time. Greta Salóme returned to the contest after having previously represented Iceland in the twenty-third edition. In the fourteenth edition, the girl band Ministarke represented Bosnia and Herzegovina and this edition they did the same representing Serbia. The Bosnian representative in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 15, Ines Erbus, returned to the contest, singing for Slovenia this time. The Austrian DJ, Parov Stelar, made his second appearance in the contest after the twentieth edition. MØ competed four times before representing Denmark in the 6th, 10th, 21st and 24th edition. The Canadian singer, Marie-Mai, but also the Monegasque representative in the 16th and 19th edition returned to the contest. Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Host) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting order and spokespersons # Ada Reina (Sammarinese representative in ESCT15 and ESCT21) # Maraaya (Slovenian representative in ESCT13, ESCT16 and ESCT26) # Michael Fassbender # Noelia Franco # Gaya Arzumanyan # Edda Sif Pálsdóttir # Little Big # Sopho Toroshelidze # Jamel Debbouze # The New Victorians (Maltese representatives in ESCT31) # Freedie # Jenni Vartiainen (Finnish representative in ESCT31) # Andrew May (Slovak representative in ESCT31) # Enisa (Montenegrin representative in ESCT31) # Miriam Saavedra # Daria Kinzer (Host of ESCT31) # Aurélie Preston (Monegasque representative in ESCT23) # Bastian Baker (Swiss representative in ESCT31) # Sandra Nurmsalu # Eduardo Díez (Danish Head of Delegation) # Edward Santa # Anna Zak Alida (Norwegian representative in ESCT17 and host of ESCT20) Georg Neuhauser Isabell Otrebus (Polish representative in ESCT28 and ESCT31) Helena Bonham Carter Isabel Figueira tarabarova Arilena Ara (Albanian representative in ESCT16, ESCT21 and ESCT28) Safura (Turkish representative in ESCT9 and Azerbaijani representative in ESCT24) Rafa Soto (Greek Head of Delegation) Caylana (Bosnian representative in ESCT12 and ESCT27) Andrija Živković Aminata (Latvian representative in ESCT22) Anggun Maryna Linchuk Ivi Amadou (Cypriot representative in ESCT5 and ESCT31) Diana Balaisyte Maggie De Block Nicoleta Sava Edis (Turkish representative in ESCT31) Pernilla Karlsson Kristian Kostov (Bulgarian representative in ESCT23, ESCT29 and ESCT31) Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged requires a national broadcaster with active ETU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below: * : The Head of Delegation expressed that the country was losing interest in the contest and the broadcaster channel was suffering an internal change. * : The broadcaster announced that the country will take an one edition break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. NDR announced that a return is most likely for the next edition. * : Despite initially confirming their participation, the country didn't have no interest in participating this edition. * : Last edition, this country suffered several issues with voting deadlines and for this reason, the TBU fined the country with an one edition absence. * : Unexpectedly, the broadcaster had several economic difficulties last edition and the country was about to not participate. In order to avoid more difficulties, the broadcaster decided not to participate this edition. * : The broadcaster had to withdraw from the edition due to changes regarding the Head of Delegation. It is expected that the country will return for the following edition. Other awards ESCT Second Chance Contest The seventh ESCT Second Chance Contest edition took place when ESCT32 finished and was hosted in France for the second time. Each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged External links *Forum